JP-2005-118543-A discloses a system in which plural game devices, located in game arcades, are connected to a server apparatus via a network. In this system, the server apparatus collects, from the game devices, data indicative of results of plays of a game that players have achieved, generates ranking data, and makes the rankings accessible. Mobile terminals can access the server apparatus to display the player rankings.